The four proposed experiments are designed to examine the interaction between sensory-motor channel and language perception in order to determine whether signed language is processed like spolen language. First, normally hearing, ASL and English bilinguals and congenitally deaf, native-ASL signers will shadow ASL passages in which phonetic, syntactic, and lexical anomalies are nested. The bilinguals will also shadow English passages with similar linguistic anomalies. The subjects' shadowing accuracy and latency will be analyzed with multivariate techniques and the subjects' shadowing errors will be analyzed linguistically as a function of channel, structural level of anomaly, and hearing status. Second, the same subjects will monitor ASL and English passages with the linguistic anomalies of the first experiment. The subjects' target detection and reaction time will be analyzed with multivariate techniques as a function of channel, structural level of anomaly, and hearing status. Third, the bilingual subjects will monitor ASL and English passages with linguistic anomalies under conditions of competing passages presented unimodally and bimodally. Last, the bilingual subjects will simultaneously shadow one passage and monitor another unimodal or cross-modal passage. The last two experiments will analyze the subjects' accuracy and latency as a funcion of channel, channel conditions, and lingusitic level of anomaly. The goal of the experiments is to examine the relationships among language structure, language channel, and task requirements in language perception.